Not Ready
by Silver star of hope
Summary: When Astrid falls down during a tribe meeting she knew it was a problem. But the problems were just starting. Rated T for safety.
1. The fall

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, It belongs to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell

The light was bright, shocking her blue eyes. A mess of flesh and mud brown hair came into view.

"Astrid!", "Oh Thor...Astrid look at me". He cradled my limp body, his body was warm I didn't want him to let go.

Earlier that day I had felt lightheaded aswell but thought nothing of it, me and hiccup had already had a race on Toothless and Stormfly and I hoped the adrenaline caused my dizziness but the truth was staring me in the face.

At the meeting in the great hall this evening although I should have been up front by my husband, the chiefs son, I stood at the back so if needed I could escape really quickly.

Hiccups POV

All I saw was her falling down, but she wasn't resisting just collapsing. Jumping off the platform, my legs flying under my body. The only way I knew that I wasn't flying was the constant "clunk" of my leg. Stupid leg. By now the crowd had formed around her just staring, no helping however I would have attacked anyone who touched Astrid, my Astrid.

Her eyes flickered but there was no response. I picked up her weak body, weak not a word I would use to describe Astrid. And ran up the stairs to our house. When we finally reached our room she had calmed down a bit, her breathing was more steady and her body was warmer and had more colour. Why did the healers have to be on a trading mission this week.

Astrid POV

When he finally left the room I opened my eyes and stared at the mirror. I had to tell him soon before anything else happened but I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to admit I was pregnant.


	2. Dragon Training

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it belongs to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell

While walking to the academy the next day, Astrid could only think about what was going to change. First of all Hiccup would become way too overprotective and not let her do anything, " You might hurt the baby" , would probably become his new catchphrase. Also not forgetting giving up her armour, the bump would make her clothes too tight and force her into some plain tunic like most of the other women on the island.

"Hey Astrid", Ruffnut called while giving an almighty punch on the arm, to of course Tuffnut who swiftly repaid the favour.

Despite being highly experienced dragon riders they all insisted on 'Training' as they hardly saw each other anymore. Hiccup was doing chieftain duties with his dad which he also had to do today, Snotlout was becoming quite busy assisting his dad with any war plans since Spitelout was now in charge of the war duties. Fishlegs would constantly be updating the book of dragons and collecting books for the new Berk library since it wasn't getting burned down anymore. Tuffnut was helping out at the forge with Hiccup as Hiccup was there less and less now as his duties increased. Ruffnut and Astrid were the only ones still together as the women had to do the chores and any 'homely' work together.

But as soon as Astrid had reached the entrance it was chaos. Belch had released some sparks, by accident I hope, which had caused Hookfang to go into a frenzy, and as per usual even Snotlout couldn't get him under control.

"Hookfang, calm down", Astrid yelled as they still had a connection since the dragon root incident. But instead of being listened to, Hookfang's tail smacked her on the leg pushing her to the floor. "Great, on the floor two days in a row, Oh Thor!", although she mumbled this her hands, instead of holding left leg which was already starting to bruise and bleed, flew to her stomach protectively, however this was seen by Ruffnut.

"Astrid are you ok, oh of course not look at your LEG" Astrid realised her hint and one hand tried to near the pain which was starting to make itself known. The others eventually caught sight of Ruffnut helping Astrid up, and ran over luckily as Hookfang had reached his shot limit.

"Do you want me to go get Hiccup",

"NO, I ... err... don't want to worry him, I mean he's helping Stoick today... very busy, but thanks Tuff. "

Sensing the woman knew what was going on Astrid needed to get her alone.

"Right Ruff you help me get back home, Fishlegs get me a medical book, since the healers aren't here and Tuffnut, Snotlout go get some fish to feed Hookfang"

Ruffnut supported Astrid, like Astrid had helped Hiccup up the same stairs when he first started using his new leg. While wincing at the pain surging up her left side, Astrid could only think about the thing inside of her, as the thought of her clutching her flat stomach when her leg was clearly the thing hurt, kept circling her mind.

Next thing she knew Ruffnut had plonked, her on a chair and had started to dress her leg, obviously all the fights and pranks with her brother had made her a pretty good healer.

"So Astrid", The blue eyes quickly faced the female twin's face.

"Have you told him?"

"Told him what", desperately hoping Ruffnut wouldn't know about her little situation.

"That your ... you know... pregnant"

Astrid started to sob, while Ruffnut got down so she coud look Astrid in the eyes which were releasing tears for the first time since the battle with the Red Death. Suddenly her arms wrapped around the girl, and she whispered, " It's ok, it's ok ".

"I won't tell him, but you need to", "He needs to know your pregnant".

"Your what?"

Astrid's tear dryed face , looked up and saw her husband standing at the doorway opened mouthed, at the sentence he had just heard.


	3. Back at the house

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

After helping the farmers with the preparations for winter, Hiccup had managed to get a break from his dad. While walking back he thought about his life since he married Astrid.

Her eyes were shining beautifully in the midday sun and her golden hair seemed extra shiny today. Of course trying to surprise Astrid, he hid behind a wall on one knee hoping the ring in his hand would be enough, if not he had an engraved gronckle iron dagger to add to his favour.

"Hiccup?, Where are you?" Oh her voice was silk, despite it was often describing ways to hurt or annoy Snotlout.

"Over here Astrid" trying not to sound nervous was more difficult then he thought, his hands started to sweat and he felt his throat close up a bit.

"Hiccup, woah , um yes" She smirked the same grin she got after besting Snotlout, the same grin that showed she was very happy with herself and had got what she wanted. Before he could say a word she had locked her lips in his and was smiling while thinking "Finally he gets the hint".

By the time he caught sight of the house, all he could see was Ruffnut helping Astrid into the house. Why was she limping, something must really be wrong, Astrid was hurt and yesterday she collapsed. He steadily walked up the hill not wanting to look like he had followed them, he slowly opened the door, but heard,

"...your pregnant".

Seeing his wife crying was a hard sight, she never cried this added to all the things he had seen lately shocked him into saying one of the worst things he could say right now.

"Your What"

The women stared at him as speechless as he was. Astrid started shaking scared of what would happen next, his face was growing pale and he barely moved as Ruffnut nudged past him leaving the couple alone. Astrid tried to get up but her leg still hurt so she had to stay in Stoicks chair, the only one with arms to support her.

Hiccup saw her wince in pain and groan as she fell back into the chair. Seeing her in pain snapped him out of the trance.

"Astrid are you okay?" With this new set of evidence Hiccup was more worried now as a baby means a weaker Viking and he wasn't going to allow Astrid to get hurt or put herself into the usual dangerous situations a dragon rider would get into.

"I was knocked down by Hookfang, hit my leg, the usual" She smiled weakly. She knew that this injury was not the usual but by focussing him on her leg she would be able to forget the real problem. But he wasn't falling for anything.

"Astrid look at me, is Ruffnut right, are you"

She silently nodded while a nauseous feeling crept up her body stopping her from talking. She wasn't ready for what happened next, Hiccup put his arms under her legs and arms, and carried her up the stairs laying her down on the bed. He pulled up the furs and kissed her on the forehead, while moving a bucket towards the bed.

"Get some rest we can talk later" He smiled quickly then shut the door. At least he didn't push anything. She thought before slipping off into sleep.

By the time she woke up her leg looked a little better, Ruffnut was a really good healer, maybe I should go to her instead she thought. She sat up the pain still throbbing, desperate to remind her she couldn't go anywhere. But in the corner slept her husband asleep on the chair he had brought up when she was sick with flu. He had the medical book sprawled open on his lap, open on a page which she could just see said 'PREGNANCY'. She shuddered remembering the problem they were yet to talk about.

She managed to get a hold of the grabber Hiccup had invented for when one of them was stuck in bed, usually her as she managed to twist her ankle quite a lot.

She used it as a crutch to hobble over to the door, although she had managed to get around the back of the house relatively her husband, an expert at escaping from the house he was so often grounded in as a teenager, managed to catch her just as she thought she had got away.

"You shouldn't be walking on that leg, especially in the middle of the night, what if you fall, you might hurt yourself and the baby"

Those last two words stung.

"How far are you?"

"About two months" These were the first words used to describe 'it'. She flinched and rested against the house before sliding down to sit as her injury started to sting.

Hiccup sat next to her and hugged her, she felt comfort in his arms while knowing he would support throughout.

"Astrid I am happy with this, and I will protect you, just tell me what you need and I'll get it." She smiled. His goofy smile almost always made her feel better.

"And I'll get some time off, help you out"

"Thanks but don't say why only Ruff knows and hopefully she won't say anything I don't want to be centre of attention and Ruff can be my healer."

"Really, ok but we can't hide this forever so just tell me when you're ready"

She smiled again this time relaxing into her husband's chest, he was warm despite his thick armour. However the reason she didn't want to say anything was she wasn't ready to be a mother, and she didn't want anyone pointing it out.


	4. Zippleback

**Thanks to all who reviewed they cheer me up all the time. Sorry it's a bit late but I have had lots of coursework in school and pressure from upcoming exams. I still own nothing, and please review.**

Lying in bed Astrid thought over the month's events. First collapsing in the Great Hall, then spraining her leg in Dragon Training, and finally revealing her pregnancy to Hiccup. He was still being amazing. He and Ruff had been silent, even Tuff didn't know and they told each other everything, they had always been super close, so her loyalty was greatly appreciated.

Her leg still hurt a little, but only when she ran or had walked for too long, and the bruising was almost invisible. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said about Astrid. Because of her extreme combat training she could already feel her stomach had a slight curve, or was it her imagination. Either way she would be properly showing soon. Hiccup was really supportive but he would change as quickly as Snotlout would move once he saw a yak butter parfait.

It was foggy today so Astrid only rode to the academy not fly. Hiccup was finally there with them after Stoick said that he could only get time off by working overtime for a couple for a couple more weeks. So this was the first training session in a long time where they would all be together.

"Zippleback today" announced Hiccup as he hopped off Toothless, "they can cause explosions as well as using unlit gas as a weapon itself"

"Yeah we know Ruff would spray me in gas after I washed, so I would have to wash again to make sure I didn't blow up in the forge, although that would be kinda cool" Tuffnut started smirking and went completely silent, bad for a guy who had just imagined setting himself on fire.

"Anyway we should be prepared in case any wild Zipplebacks attack" Astrid spoke calmly wanting to start training.

After Hiccup had told Astrid the proposed lesson, the night before, he immediately thought of the risks he would put her in, but of course she had demanded she do it as well while stating. "The thing is a peanut and is not going to get in the way of my daily life, for now".

Back in the arena, Hiccup was teaching the theory."The gas makes you hallucinate and can cause you to pass out, right I think that's everything, let's start!" Ruffnut stood on the edge of the arena outside the fence and used the hand signal for Barf to start releasing gas. Green vapour soon filled the arena while the young Vikings tried to avoid breathing it in. Almost all of them were successful, "Wow a flying yak, look at it glide!" everyone knew Tuffnut had failed in his gas protection techniques.

Suddenly Astrid legged it out of the arena, Ruffnut noticed straight away and signalled Barf and Belch to start flapping their wings causing the gas to disappear instantaneously. Luckily it was still foggy so no one saw Astrid empty her breakfast round the back of the academy, but they all heard. Concerned Hiccup followed her just as quickly as she had ran and found her sighing while wiping her mouth. Astrid turned to see her husband staring, his emerald eyes were confused and worried at the same time, she would have thought of an excuse but...

"Whoa" her vision went blurry as her legs wobbled beneath her, this time she had some support.

"Ok you need to sit down" unusually Astrid nodded instead of ranting to her husband how she was fine and he needed to stop being overprotective. Hiccup walked her back to the academy one hand behind her waist the other holding her fragile fingers which seemed to tremble. She sat down on the little bench and groaned with her hands supporting her throbbing head. Luckily Ruffnut and Fishlegs had taken Tuffnut to get some Cod to clear the gas from his system, but they were stuck with Snotlout.

"So looks like Astrid couldn't handle the Zippleback, not a big surprise since you married Hiccup his weakness must have rubbed off on you".

Astrid groaned again Snotlout would never change, but today she wasn't able to reply someone else did. "Don't ever speak like that to Astrid ever again". A small thud could be heard, however Hiccup who was now a little taller than Snotlout glared at him and was oblivious to the noise. The staring match was a little wonky but the icy stares lasted long enough for neither of them to notice Astrid had crumpled onto the bench.

"Why?"

"Because she's..." At this point Hiccup turned round to see the blonde, and started to lift under her arms to get her up.

"Because she's pregnant!"

Snotlout's face fell, this was when he realised Astrid was never going to be his. Now she was carrying Hiccup's child, she would always have Hiccup. Fortunately she was not conscious enough to see him or hear her biggest secret revealed. Hiccup sat on Toothless and got him to run, he was cradling her and not wanting to hurt her made sure the dragon didn't leave the ground.

By the time Astrid had got home she had woken up. Toothless only walked backed then so it didn't look suspicious. Stormfly ran with the night fury worried for her rider who had been acting strangely.

"You need to be more careful, I knew I shouldn't have let you join in" his eyes looked guilty he didn't want to put his wife in danger.

"I'm fine Hiccup how about we go away next month, you, me the dragons then I won't have to hide as much" Her face told a perfect lie, but inside she still wasn't ready to slow down.

"Ok that sounds good, then I can really have a break" He smiled then walked off towards the stove and started to make some lunch. Astrid was still upset though she was changing already and didn't like it.


	5. Punishments

**Sorry about the wait, hope you enjoy and please review they make me so happy!**

Hiccup and Astrid flew over the forest to the other end of the island. Not many people knew about the house in the mountains so it was the ideal place to escape to. Astrid had started to wear a cloak and because winter was beginning she was able to get away with it, but its real purpose remained a secret to the quite thick Vikings.

They had been flying for about an hour when the rain started to get heavier.

"Astrid it's too dangerous, we need to land"

"No its rain not outcasts, I can handle it". Just as she had finished the wind hit a tree, which knocked half of the supplies down into the forest.

"See we have to stop"

She shook her head defiantly and faced away to avoid him guilting her into stopping.

"You leave me no choice, sorry Astrid"

Hiccup managed to fly besides the Nadder and once he had, he reached out and grabbed the Viking round the waist, then pulled her onto the Night Fury.

Obviously kicking and screaming, she yelled. "Hiccup let go or else..." Before she could say anything else, Hiccup already had Toothless diving towards a barn. Carrying the blonde into the shelter he dropped her gently on a pile of hay, and after both the dragons were inside he bolted the door shut. It was relatively easy as the wind had already forced the doors shut and the slam had almost sent Nadder spikes into the closest wall.

"We should spend the night it's not gonna calm down anytime soon."

Astrid sighed this would mean taking the cloak off in front of usually she would already be in bed by the time he got and back and was up at the crack of dawn to avoid him seeing. Well he had to find out sooner or later, there is only so much a cloak can hide.

As it slipped off her shoulders Hiccup gasped. He saw the clear swell of her stomach and smiled. That was the baby, their baby.

"Astrid your showing"

"Yes I know" her reply was a little sad she wanted to avoid all this.

"Why did you hide this from me?"

She sensed the hurt in his voice and felt hurt inside herself as well. Why did she hide it from him he knew, he wasn't going to be shocked when she started growing, so why did she hide it?

"Not know I'm tired can we just go to bed?"

"Course, come here", she leant her body against his. He was so warm and comfy she just drifted off, the extra tiredness from the pregnancy was also a factor. Hiccup brushed her hair with his fingers, thinking about how peaceful she looked. He gently slid down and rested his left on her round stomach. He smiled again that was their secret and he was adoring this perfect moment.

Back on Berk Snotlout was fuming. He had just had his hammer melted by Hookfang, and one of the passing villagers had mentioned "maybe you should get Hiccup to train that out of him". This was not good. The precious dragon boy had humiliated him again without actually being there. So time for some payback. Challenge him to a race, he would win, Argue with him, the others would back him up. Hit him with his bludgeon, Astrid would get him, wait no she wouldn't she's pregnant.

The plan started to take shape, spread the news and as soon as they got back they would be swamped with congratulations, gifts for the baby and lots of stories about them and questions about the kid. Astrid would think it was Hiccup who told everyone, he would be in so much trouble. Yes, that's it. And he wouldn't be punished, perfect.

As soon as the plan was finished he found Stoick, the most proud person, he would be the baby's grandfather and the baby would be the future chief of Berk.

The Jorgenson, eventually found his uncle at the forge with Gobber and Tuffnut, perfect get them all at the same time. He strode up to the chief with a smirk resting on his chin.

"Hey chief, I heard Astrid's pregnant is it true?"

The two older men looked at each other in disbelief, what was the young man on about. If it were true Hiccup would have told them wouldn't he.

Tuffnut was the first to speak. "I think so, Astrid hasn't had a drink in months, she spends a lot more time with Ruff and why else would she wear that giant cloak, its only winter, devastating winter isn't for a few more months".

Yet again the two men looked at each other in disbelief but this time because the male twin had noticed and they hadn't.

"Well Stoick looks like there's going to be a new Haddock in the village" Gobber chuckled.

"Snotlout who told you this" the chief was trying to be serious but they could all see the slight smile appear on his face.

"Oh I just heard some women talking about it a few nights ago".

The young Vikings had decided to fly back after a few days, as the supplies they had lost was most of the food. Despite this they seemed to have enjoyed themselves. So as soon as Stoick saw his son return he bounded straight over, he needed to know the truth. Immediately after Astrid opened the door he walked in.

With a stern face, the one he used when dealing with difficult tribes, he asked "Astrid are you pregnant?". She froze, her lip started to quiver and her legs were shaking. She was speechless, how did he know? All she was able to do was give a scared nod.

But to her surprise her father-in-law didn't shout and pulled her in for a hug. His huge hands managed to knock the cloak showing the neat bump clearly sticking out from her nimble frame.

His booming laugh filled the room. "You really are pregnant."

He was still beaming, but all she could do was run up the stairs as quick as her growing body allowed. She passed her husband who was shocked to see his wife retreating to the bedroom, her eyes full of tears.

"Astrid?" He turned to see his father standing in the middle of the house.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Stoick turned to his son and thumped him on the back, hard.

"Well done son, didn't think you had it in you. Anyway congratulations to you and Astrid"

Realising what his father had said Hiccup panicked, Berk was small and news spread fast. "How many people know?"

"The whole village of course everyone wants to hear about the future chief of Berk",

Hiccup slumped into a nearby chair. His hands slid down his face.

"Oh gods, oh gods".


	6. Karma

**Thanks for the help in this chapter, hope you enjoy. Please review and I am open to any ideas you might have.**

"oh gods, poor Astrid"

"why, this is a blessing not a curse son", Stoick was confused, but who wouldn't be it sounded like the child was unwanted.

"No it's just,...wait how did you find out" Hiccup sat up the only person who would have told is Snotlout but he wouldn't would he they had all been getting on so well recently.

"Snotlout, although he overheard some women tal..."

"excuse me please", He then leapt up the stairs and walked into his room.

Astrid was staring out of the window, but without her cloak. It had no use any more. Hiccup tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she shuddered.

"Don't touch me last time you did this happened", she pointed to her stomach. Her voice was cold like a person awaiting their execution, but this was a good thing they were having a baby, like his father Hiccup was confused.

"I heard everything, none of the women knew before we left and I trust Ruffnut, so how does Snotlout know? Hiccup answer me". Her voice was stern and frozen, not the tone she used around her family and friends. It scared him.

"I told him, you know when you collapsed in the academy after the gas, I told him so he would stop insulting you."

"I don't need defending. Please just leave me alone I need to think, maybe you should make an appearance in the village, so I don't get smothered later"

"Ok I'll see you later" He silently walked out the room, then house. He was hurt, Astrid had never spoken to him so coldly before, she sounded exactly like when people spoke to him before he met Toothless.

As soon as Hiccup was out the door, she grabbed her dragon whistle, her bludgeon and her inscribed dagger, which she secured in her belt, and ran out the back door towards the academy.

She was able to walk slowly up to the academy as most of the village was surrounding Hiccup. Although he noticed her hand gripped on the bludgeon, and managed to slip away quickly following her towards the arena.

Just outside the academy Ruffnut leant on a post, and watched as her best friend walked towards the academy with a death glare on her face. Her face was stone and it was clear no one would be able to stop her from doing what she wanted.

"Astrid, are you ok, everyone knows I didn't tell them I swear."

"Is Snotlout in there"

"Yes, why?"

Astrid increased the grip on the bludgeon and walked into the arena.

"Hey Astrid, congratulations on the baby" Fishlegs smiled as one of the most sensitive he never teased her or Hiccup.

She ignored her friends and focused on the nightmare rider.

"Jorgenson"

"Yes Hofferson"

She lifted the bludgeon and with great force it hit the helmet of the obnoxious Viking. If it was anyone else the dragon would have attacked the person hurting their rider. But Hookfang wasn't like the other dragons, he grinned and even shot fire at Snotlout to help.

"You son of a half troll" She hit him again and kicked him in the shins.

"Hey, hey stop. You might hurt the baby" He laughed the last part, but this just fuelled her anger.

"The only one I'm going to hurt is you" She continued to attack him but this time he didn't have time to laugh he ended up cowering.

"Should we stop them?" Fishlegs questioned,

"No, he deserves it" Ruffnut smirked, while her brother was just laughing in the corner, Snotlout was being beaten up by a girl, a pregnant girl.

Hiccup ran in hearing the fight, "Astrid stop he's had enough"

"No he hasn't he's not unconscious"

"Astrid please just come home"

"Yeah go home and rest, your much weaker now" Snotlout taunted.

"And one for luck" Astrid laid a final hit on his helmet while jumping and kicking him in the chest, knocking him over. No one tried to stop her. Snotlout just laid there dazed no pregnant woman should be able to do that. Then he saw the gleaming dagger on her belt. Pregnant or not she deserved a punishment. He sat up, grabbed the sliced her arm so blood began to trickle down her arm and drops began to stain the ground.

"Owww"

Hiccup pushed his pregnant wife so hard she fell on the floor, but she just stared as he knocked Snotlout out with a single punch. However when he turned to help her up, she shuffled back and kicked him away.

"Get off me"

"But your hurt and what about the"

"Don't even say it", She slowly got up, but as soon as she was on her feet, she blew the whistle and Stormfly swooped in. They could only watch as she jumped on her dragon and flew off.

No one saw her for 2 months.


	7. The Hammer

**Thank you for the reviews they just inspire me to keep writing. If you do have any ideas just post them in your review or pm me, I will try and incorporate them.**

"Astrid, where are you going?" He didn't get an answer but saw her land by the house, so he started running.

Snotlout felt guilty, an unusual feeling for him. He couldn't understand why he felt bad for Hiccup or why he couldn't look at anyone without feeling sad. But he could understand it was his fault Astrid had gone and why he was receiving death glares from the rest of the academy.

Hiccup ran down the path to the village, he had let toothless have a rest after the night long flight home, so running was the only option. His mind was racing, they had been back for less than an hour and there was already a disaster. Well that's Berk for you. She was scary at best, but hurt emotionally and physically, there was no telling what she would do.

By the time he got back to the house it was empty, a bag and her axe were missing, but upstairs on the bed, was her armour in a neat pile with a screwed up piece of paper on top. He unfolded the paper and read the message. "Don't look for me, I need time to think"

His hands started shaking; she was gone and obviously had a problem. Why couldn't she talk to him, he had failed in being a husband. His legs crumbled beneath him, he managed to crawl to the furs and buried his face so no one, even though the room was empty, would see him cry. And to add insult to injury, the message was written on the back of the drawing he drew in the barn, the paper had been screwed up and then written on, she had seen the drawing and hated it.

The next morning was the worst. Stoick had found him, read the note and worked out what happened after getting Fishlegs to reveal all that happened in the academy. The chief decided to warn the village. So when Hiccup went outside he was met by pity smiles and Vikings avoiding him. Astrid had left him and now he had to deal with sympathetic Vikings, not fun.

A month later an old friend returned. Heather came to Berk with her family; unfortunately the first person she saw was Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup"

"Heather, what are you doing here?" He had been fixing up a hammer for Tuffnut, but put it down to talk to the girl.

"Well, my parents decide that Berk was the best village for families so, we were hoping to get a house here" She smiled sweetly, the son of the chief should have some power to get them a house.

"I'm sure you could have the house that was built for me and Astrid when we were married, because we chose to live with my dad instead, so it should be still be empty" He laughed back realising what she was doing.

"Oh yeah congratulations on the baby, Trader Johann told us, how is she?"

His face dropped no one else had mentioned Astrid, and now he had to use all his strength not to break down. He turned back to the hammer.

"Umm, Astrid left a month ago, so she should be about 5 months pregnant now"

She went bright red and started to retreat. "Hiccup, I'm so sorry I'll go and speak to your dad about the house, bye".

She ran until she thought he couldn't see her and leant against the house to her left. He read her lips "poor Hiccup". He concentrated on the hammer; he had to get it done. But Astrid wouldn't leave his mind.

At the beginning of devastating winter, there was a particularly bad blizzard which pretty much destroyed all the farms. So Hiccup and most of the men were working with Bucket and Mulch for 5 hours after dawn. When he finally managed to escape and drag himself back to the house, the door was open. Maybe his dad had forgotten to shut it when they had left. He climbed the stairs feeling defensive, in devastating winter everyone made sure their houses were secure, but now his bedroom door was ajar as well.

He walked into the room and saw her.

She was staring down at her rather large stomach. She looked so different. She was wearing a long sleeved beige tunic with a belt just above the stomach. She had red leggings and her old brown boots. Instead of her braid, her hair was falling loose although she still had the leather band around her forehead. These weren't her clothes yet they seemed familiar.

"Astrid" he croaked, he had been open mouthed since he had seen her so his voice was quite dry.

"Hey" she seemed guilty, but then she bit her lip to stop herself from giggling.

"This is not funny, where have you been? I have been completely lost. You left me half way through your pregnancy"

"Hiccup"

"No, I need to talk we should have been preparing for the baby but you weren't here I had no idea when you were coming back. I should have been taking care of you; I am your husband and the father of the baby who you are carrying. What if you were hurt, I needed to make sure you were both okay, but how could I when you weren't here and didn't trust me enough to listen to your problems. I was Hiccup the useless again."

"Hiccup"

"Astrid there is nothing you can say to make this any easier"

"Hiccup" she pleaded, desperate to talk to the clumsy she loved.

He turned away, his face was red from his recent outburst and he couldn't look at the woman who had caused him so much pain. She got off the bed. He needed to see her face when she said this.

"I left because I was changing. I am carrying the future of Berk, do you know how much pressure that is. Everything is changing and I couldn't handle it. Things will never be the same for us but I realised that I need you to be with me whatever happens." She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. He felt a small nudge against his palm. His head shot up and looked at Astrid's beaming face. Despite being angry with her, she looked more beautiful than ever. Her face was glowing and her sapphire eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room.

"And that is why I laughed, your kid seems to enjoy kicking me at all hours of the night."

He couldn't help but smile; she had come home and had accepted the pregnancy. It was too good to be true, but he was ignorant to this fact as he was too happy.

"Yet again you move me wrong, you always say the right thing", he held her hand and lead her downstairs, she sat in Stoick's chair again.

A few hours later when Stoick and Gobber came back to the house, they saw Hiccup cleaning up two plates. Why would he need two plates? And why is the chair facing the fire.

"Hey could you be quiet, I don't want to wake her up" Hiccup walked quietly back to the kitchen and continued cleaning up.

Has he moved on from Astrid, but who to all the women his age were spoken for already? They walked as quietly as two huge men could, to see Astrid fast asleep in the chair, and a fur blanket covering her.

Stoick was speechless; his daughter in law had returned and was clearly here to stay. Hiccup pushed past the men and lead the now awake but drowsy Astrid back up the stairs.

Once they were out the room Gobber turned to his friend.

"When did she come back?"

But all Stoick could say was "Val".


	8. Finale

**Final chapter, thanks for the support. A sequel will be up soon, please review!**

"No that was Astrid" Gobber looked puzzled at his friend. Stoick hadn't moved since coming in.

"She looked exactly like Val"

_Flashback_

Stoick is wiping a plate clean while his wife is waking up after falling asleep in his chair.

"Hey how are you?" He smiled she seemed so peaceful asleep.

"Still exhausted, this baby is really something special"

"I know because his mother is perfect"

"How do you know it's a boy?" She grinned she didn't mind whether she had a boy or a girl as long as it was healthy. She yawned again so Stoick put the plate down and offered her his hand.

"I just know, let's get you to bed it will be more comfortable" Her eyes were a warm brown and her chestnut hair flowed down onto her beige tunic. She was led upstairs by Stoick. Both were oblivious to the fact she wouldn't come back down again.

_End of Flashback_

"That's exactly how Val looked the night before she" The last word was whispered no one talked about Hiccup's mother. It was too difficult.

"Stoick get some sleep. It has been a very long day"

"Yeah, um goodnight Gobber" Gobber left concerned for his old friend, he seemed like he had seen a ghost, well he had, he though Astrid was Val. Stoick sat down at the table he just stared into the mug of mead, not drinking any of it. He hardly heard a pair of feet shuffle down the stairs.

"Astrid?"

"Oh um I should go back" She turned to go back upstairs,

"Come and sit" He moved his chair back letting her sit in it, since she was pregnant he felt she needed the support it gave more. She slowly walked over holding her stomach, it was harder to sit down with the baby, but she was more worried about what was going to happen now, she had never been alone with Stoick before.

"How are you?"

"Good, but its annoying being tired all the time "She let out an awkward smile. She wasn't enjoying this.

"Val was the same with Hiccup; she didn't get out very much near the end"

"Stoick, am I going to be okay? I've never done this before and I'm scared". She was genuinely worried. Her blue eyes were laced with fear and staring down at her large stomach.

"Astrid, I know it's scary but you have Hiccup. Who do you think repaired all your weapons first so you were never defenceless? Who do you think has been making a cot for the baby and he always put a plate out for you in case you came back. He loves you and will always be ready to help, nut do not ever hurt him like this ever again" His eyes were tired, he was the one who had to help Hiccup, who cried every night over losing her. He was the one who had to tell the village she had left. The stress added years to the man, and it showed.

"I should probably get to bed" She knew what was coming next and right now she couldn't handle it.

"Astrid I'm serious you don't understand the pain you put him through"

"Like the pain of being ignored and disowned by his father", she retorted from her slouch in the chair.

"How do you know about that?" He stood and leant on the table.

"He told me on our honeymoon. He said he never wanted to put any of his future through that, I never thought the chief could abandon his family." She got up to leave. For a second he forgot she was pregnant and his hand flew into her face as a slap. She smashed into a small stool as she fell and yelped while curling around her stomach.

Stoick took a step back in shock, what had he done? She was heavily pregnant with his grandchild. Before anything else could happen a very worried Night Fury jumped down the stairs and started nudging his favourite blonde knowing she was even more important to Hiccup than ever.

"Aaaaggghh, Hiccup" She whispered before wincing again. The dragon rider zoomed down the stairs and saw his wife close to crying, her head was red from falling on the floor and there was a small bit of blood coming from her boot.

"Astrid, okay can you sit up?" He was on the floor trying to comfort his wife who was still clutching her stomach.

"Hiccup, help" Her face was scrunched up, so no tears fell.

"Dad go and get Ruffnut, she's the only healer Astrid trusts" His father nodded and ran out the house, worried about how hurt Astrid and the baby were because of him.

Hiccup helped Astrid sit in his father's chair. She was shaken up by the fall, her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy and quick. Hiccup squeezed in next to her and wrapped his arm around the blonde.

"It's okay, Dad will always protect us. So if you were ever hurt he would be right behind me in taking care of you." Toothless was sitting in the corner crooning. Seeing Hiccup comfort Astrid assured him everything was safe, he eventually returned upstairs so he could calm Stormfly down as the only way out on his own was the upstairs window. Astrid leant into Hiccup, she had decided not to reveal how she fell, it would destroy him and she didn't want to lose the husband she had just returned to.

Ruffnut burst through the door. "Astrid Hofferson, what do you think you were doing running away for 2 months! I needed some girl talk and Heather does not have my history."

"Sorry Ruff, I didn't mean to upset you "Ruffnut grinned and slid the boot off, but her face became extremely pale when, she saw blood pouring from her friends foot. There was a thick cut, but the wood hadn't broken her boot. So why was it bleeding? Either way it had to be dealt with. The wound was compressed with a sponge before being wrapped in thick gauze.

"You need rest and a talk with me tomorrow, that's an order"

Astrid smiled and rested on Hiccup, life was getting more exhausting. She felt a small twinge in her stomach, it didn't hurt and she was able to hide her face. But she was still worried. Ruffnut left after helping Astrid up the stairs with Hiccup. Astrid got another twinge after sitting on the bed, this one was a little stronger, her face only just hid the discomfort. Her mind reassured itself it was just her body recovering after the fall.

That night she woke every few hours with pains. She decided that today she would stay in the house to avoid creating a scene in public.

She sat up to see Hiccup cleaning her axe. "Astrid are you ok? You seemed in pain earlier."

"It was just a bad dream"

"Oh ok, maybe you should stay in the house today, you shouldn't be walking around on that foot" she was so relieved he had suggested that. She tried to get out of the bed but felt another pain, causing her face to screw up. Hiccup dropped the axe and knelt in front of his wife.

"See, stay in bed and I'll tell Ruff to come here instead." Good thing he thought it was her foot causing the pain.

"Hiccup, I'll be fine" He stood and hugged her, while lifting her legs back onto the bed.

"Oh dear now you have to stay here", he kissed her forehead gently, "I'll go get Ruff"

"If I wasn't pregnant you would be the one who is bedridden not me"

"Bye Astrid" Once he had left the room she started drawing swirls on her stomach before bending over in pain. She leant back on the bed. Oh gods she hoped it wasn't labour, she had only just come back.

"ASTRID?"

"UP HERE" Ruffnut sprinted through the door and sat on the bed next to Astrid.

Heather followed shutting the door quietly. "Hey Astrid"

"Heather it's been too long" She winced after finishing the sentence.

"Astrid what's wrong?" Heather questioned.

"Astrid do you mind?" She shook her head and felt the large and hard stomach.

"Astrid how far along are you?"

"almost 7 months right"

"Sorry Ruff I'm further than that I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Well than I think you're in labour" Heather squeezed Astrid's hand, by tonight everything will have changed.

"What, no , I can't be, no no no"

"Ruff stay with Astrid, I'll get Hiccup and everything we need". She ran out the room, leaving the blondes alone.

"Ruff I can't have this baby, you don't understand they're going to hurt it"

"What, who?"

_Flashback _

Astrid landed on a small island there was a few houses but otherwise it was empty. Stormfly shrieked in terror. She turned around and was tied up immediately.

"Well, well what is Astrid Hofferson doing here?"A mysterious man stood behind her shielding his identity.

"Let me go"

"You are on our land, you are trespassing, why should you be set free, oh and I see there's a baby on the way" He grinned pointing at the prominent stomach.

"Leave the baby out of it, let me go and I'll leave"

"No, Yanto take her to the great hall, she's the perfect hostage."

"No, please let me go"

_End of flashback_

"For weeks I would be slapped in the face, punched in the stomach and they cut my foot with rusty daggers. I escaped 4 days ago, Yanto saved me. He helped me to Stormfly, but as I got her back we were found out, he stayed to fight, but the leader said they would destroy my family. If they find me I'll lose everything.", "Aaarrgghh" Her hand gripped Ruffnut's while her friend just moved the hair off Astrid's face.

"ASTRID!"

"Hiccup?" The man barged into the bedroom and knelt her side.

"Heather told me, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, my waters haven't broken, ow" a warm clear liquid appeared on the bed, "yet"

"It's okay Astrid me and Heather are gonna be here the whole time. Hiccup swap with me"

After hours of pain and many death threats aimed at Hiccup, they welcomed a baby boy.

Stoick was allowed in shortly after the baby was born. Astrid was sitting there, glowing with sweat and the biggest smile on her face. She held a bundle of blankets in her arms, there was a little pink face sticking out and a small fist holding onto Hiccups finger. Hiccup was cooing at the baby, stroking his hair gently.

"Hiccup" His son looked up. It had 7 hours since he had been told Astrid was in labour, he looked tired, Astrid looked exhausted.

"It's a boy"

"Really, congratulations Son,"

"Hiccup can I speak to Stoick alone please?"

"Sure I'll go and announce his arrival; we still have to come up with a name though"

"Yeah, yeah" Hiccup left looking happier than ever.

"Listen Astrid I am sorry for last night I understand if you don't forgive me, I did a horrible thing"

"Stoick" she offered her son up to be held. He beamed and carefully took the newborn, he had blonde hair like his mother but his eyes were the same shade of grey as his were.

"Well done Astrid"

"Thank you, I'm not going to tell Hiccup at all, I shouldn't have said that to you, so can we just forget it please?"

"Of course"

She relaxed onto the bed it had been a long day. Hiccup returned to see his dad cradling his grandson while Astrid just sat there, he went over to kiss his wife, she gladly accepted.

"I think we're ready Hiccup"

Eric Yanto Haddock was the first of the next generation of Berk, who got into just as much trouble as their parents. Astrid's captors didn't stay hidden forever, but that's another story.


End file.
